Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure generally relate to simulating paint diffusion in a graphical display, and more specifically, to using a geodesic distance and a time weighting component to simulate paint diffusion in a material.
Description of the Related Art
Some artwork is created using materials that permit paint to diffuse (or spread). One such example is silk painting where an artist paints silk stretched on a frame using a mixture of alcohol and dye. The paint spreads due to a diffusion process. Moreover, the artist can draw thin lines of wax or gutta (a thick substance made from rubber) to define barriers for the diffusion process. A few rough brushstrokes are then sufficient to finish small details that would otherwise be tedious to complete manually. That is, instead of physically contacting every portion of the silk the artist wishes to paint, she simply applies a brushstroke near a region and watches as the paint diffuses from the original brushstroke to the barriers. Painting tools or applications on electronic devices, however, are unable to recreate the same experience as paint diffusion when painting on silk or using watercolors.